


Manipulating Fate

by bat (bateroo)



Series: The Carousel Series [2]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-07
Updated: 2005-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bateroo/pseuds/bat
Summary: David has to make a life-or-death decision about Ruby's fate. Consequences abound, forcing Ruby to choose between the familiar or the unknown. Change comes to the cave and it's not fun.The Lost Boys learn that their eternal party may come to an abrupt end...





	1. Los Angeles, CA | 1987

**Author's Note:**

> I began The Carousel Series nearly 20 years ago. "Manipulating Fate" is republished here in its original form, unchanged. That means you get to see all the mistakes; a lack of punctuation, bad grammar, and sorely needing an editor. The bones of the story are solid and I'm still immensely proud of what I created with this series. This was the first time I'd written a sequel, and although it's rough in places, I think it built quite well on its predecessor.
> 
> "Manipulating Fate" is the second story in "The Carousel Series". You need to read "To The Shock of Miss Louise" first, else wise you will be sorely confused.
> 
> Writer's Note: Any characters, settings, events, etc. created for and found in the movie "The Lost Boys" belong to Warner Bros and the respective creators/writers. Used without express permission for the sole purpose of fan fiction, without the intent of infringement. Please don't sue me. All original characters, the plot and events of "Manipulating Fate" and its original attributes were created by and belong solely to the author. They are not to be used/manipulated by anyone else for any other project.

Darkness. Flat darkness, unknown darkness. Not like the murky dark that you encounter when you're under water. Unending darkness. Without sound and senses. Then a groan.

Ruby blinked, her eyes snapping open. A groan. Someone groaned? Who? She could see, but it was almost like a night vision scene: Wherever she was it was an artificial darkness, created to be dark. Safe. Her thoughts flooded at once. This wasn't the cave, where everything was safe and Marko was waiting for her. This wasn't the theater where they had just seen the movie and realized their dreams. This wasn't the alley where the gigantic angry vampires had attacked her and David... David...!

"DAVID!" Ruby's voice was more an angry croak then a shrill scream. Sitting up quickly, she grabbed at her throat... where the vampire had slashed his talons across her skin, severing her throat and windpipe. Where her blood had spilled and her life had drained away with it.

"It's ok Ruby, I'm right here." David's voice was in her ear. He was slowly around her, easing her back to the shoddy mattress. Ruby croaked a few more times, unable to understand why her voice wasn't working, why she sounded so different.

"But the vampires..." her voice trailed off in a particularly nasty sound.

"They're not here. You're safe. They won't find us here." David sounded tired, drained himself of any of the energy he might have drawn upon to sound confident. He also sighed, which wasn't a noise that normally passed his lips in public.

Ruby laid back down as David positioned her. Looking around she realized they were in some room, almost a one-room apartment. She could see a bank of windows, or what she thought was windows, covered over with black plastic and blankets nailed down to block all light. Gazing around some more she saw David's bike was also there, in several pieces.

"Your bike." Ruby croaked. She felt rather then saw David grimace.

"I know. They put blood in the gas and oil tanks, and hacked on it pretty good by the time I managed to get back to it. I can fix her. Have to, so we can get home."

"The cave." Although she was still unused to her voice and didn't trust it, Ruby's mind was far more curious and needed to know what had happened. "Makro!"

"Shhh. You'll excite yourself and you'll get sick." David's hand held her down by the shoulder. She could feel it, the coldness of him, through the leather glove. She never had before. And the pulse of blood. An unnatural pulse.

"Oh my god." Ruby's hand flew to her mouth in a way her own mother's had when she'd learned of her son's death. "No!" Again she felt David's expression rather then seeing it in the dark.

"I had to Ruby. You would have died on me. And as much as Marko is going to hate me for eternity, I would like to err on the side that he'd rather have you in his arms then in the ground. It doesn't mean he's going to be happy and pleasant about it though. He'll resent me for ever for taking the very thing he wanted away ..." David trailed off, his grim news finally delivered. His hand didn't move from her shoulder.

Ruby let the silence hang in the air for a moment. She was what she had wanted for so long, after months of living with the Boys. But it didn't feel right. She hadn't accepted the choice, hadn't gone in with her eyes open. It had all seemed to be done under cover of darkness.

"What happened David."

"When that asshole slashed your throat, I don't know. Everything went red, almost like it was on fire, burning in front of my eyes. I found I had a reserve of strength I'd never known and went berserk. I hauled off the ones that held me and tore off heads, and I'll spare you the details of what I did to the one who... well, killed you is the only term that's really gonna fit. The rest were so stunned that I had just killed three of their ranks with my bare hands that they backed up. I figure they were trying to gauge whether I would attack them as well. But I didn't. I knew what I had tapped into was fleeting. I snatched you off the pavement and hit the air. I haven't checked the newspapers but I'd be really surprised if I wasn't seen. I knew we had always kept this garage a neutral safe house and just hoped it wasn't being used. Not enough of the others in the city know about it, so we haven't been bothered."

Ruby listened without comment. The savagery of the other pack was still there, upon her. She could feel it around her still, as though it was solid weight. David, on the other hand, she felt him feel a burden lift. He'd been waiting how long to tell her?

"I got you here but there was so little time left... You scared me Ruby. I was sure you'd die and then what would I do?" David trailed off. Ruby blinked. What had he just said? "So I did the only thing I knew. Gave you the Gift. You were out cold for three days, but I just kept on feeding you."

"Feeding me what?" Ruby whispered, finding that safer then to talk normally. She glanced around out of the corner of her vision for bodies, some sign of normal vampire prey.

"My own blood. You took a hell of a lot of it too. I couldn't even get up the first night we were here. I figured I'd die, but you stood a chance of getting up and walking out of here, getting home to tell the Boys. Apparently, something thought otherwise and I got up the second night and hunted. Blood's never tasted that good in years." David rubbed his face. Ruby watched. He seemed to have aged under the powerful weight of the...

"How long have we been here?"

"Nearly two weeks."

"Oh god Marko will be freaking out!"

Again David held her to the mattress. "No, the Boys... this is hard to explain. They know something happened, not what, but they know we're okay now. That strength I tapped into? It was theirs. It's never happened before, but I've heard of it. When a pack member is attacked, the others can share their strength. Usually if we fight we're together and don't notice if it happens. But since we're so far away I guess that's why it was such a shock. The Boys' bond to me and you, their love, is what saved us."

Ruby was silent for a long minute. Marko was back home, not knowing what had happened to her or what she'd become. He only knew she was safe. And with David. A normal guy would probably be driven jealous, but not Marko, right?

"You said Marko would be thankful but never forgive you?" again she whispered.

David nodded. "Usually, there's a process taken when you're a pack of vampires. New ones are given blood of all the members. It bonds them, gives them ties to each other and creates absolute loyalty."

"You were a vampire before you met the others though."

"Yeah. And my former packs' blood is in my veins. But there's nothing left of them to call to me, or to demand my loyalty. When I met the Boys... every one of them had my blood, and the blood of the others. Marko, Paul, and Dwayne are all bonded to each other, and to me. I'm only bonded to them because I sired them. Er, made them vampires."

Ruby swallowed. This wasn't sounding good. "And I only had your blood."

"Yes." David's voice was soft and small. "No one else's. And... because you were so unconscious, so unwell, it's all you've had. You've never hunted. You've not made a kill. All you have is my blood in your veins. Way huge levels compared to the others."

"It's why I feel you, feel your expressions."

"God you're smarter then I ever really gave you credit for Rube. I mean, I always did think you were... but damn..." David rose slowly, wrapping his arms around himself, hiding in his trench coat. "I've never had a childer. Not one that was solely mine before. Never. I never thought I could do it, to be so a part of another's very soul."

"What?" Ruby was taken aback.

David looked down at her from the foot of the mattress. "We're bonded."

"Well you're bonded to the others."

"As a pack yes. But never on a..." he paused as though searching for the words. "This is the way Marko would have done it. He would have made you his own, like he will eventually make you his bride. And it would be him instead of me you'd be able to feel in everything you do, and everything you think, and see."

"Oh." Ruby didn't know what to say. She'd never imagined this was what Marko had planned, or what would result when she was turned. She had thought they would make her one of the Lost Boys, bound to each and all.

"I'm so very sorry Ruby. I've... I've condemned you to be a part of me for eternity." David's voice crushed in on her; the spoke words held nothing, but the feelings that broke into her heart and mind were loaded with sorrow.

She laid her head back down, curling on her side. Everything had taken a huge turn from the path she'd been walking. Marko would be beside himself. Would he ever look at her the same? Knowing David was in her, a part of her, and she a part of David, in him, forever?

Her thoughts turned to what could be done, what could fix it.

"No, there is nothing that can sever this now. Even when it could have been salvaged, you were still so much in danger that I had no choice but to keep feeding you. You're... well "alive" because you're running on my blood." He stopped, seeing the look on Ruby's face. "Sorry. I forgot."

"Forgot what David?"

"When you're bonded to someone, you can sometimes read their surface thoughts. Nothing deep. There's not enough of a bond to really do deep readings...

"Holy god you read my thoughts!"

David looked at the floor, then away. "It's not really reading at this point. It's sharing. Your thoughts just are in my head constantly. I could stop them. No I will stop it, block it. I swear that. It's just been the only way I've known you've changing, coming back from wherever you went. You were out so many nights, Rube. This is the first night you've been awake since we made it here."

"I don't understand David."

David sat on the mattress beside her, hands shoved in his coat pockets. "You were unconscious when I got you away from the Bloods. And when I got you here, there was no need to say it, you were probably clinically dead. You weren't breathing. But I went on the chance you weren't brain dead. That the spark of life was still in you somewhere. So I nearly bled myself out into your mouth, trying to grab that spark and capture it, give it a chance to explode back into life. Or unlife as it were. I... this is really graphic Ruby. I don't know if you're ready for it."

"I have to know David."

Inside David sighed. But made no movement to echo on the outside. His sigh ran down Ruby's spine and she felt his misery at having to relive all the pain and struggle of the last 14 nights. "The slashes, from his talons, they severed everything. If you'd lived on as a human you'd probably never talk again, let alone be able to breathe on your own. My blood can make me heal, regenerate. All vampires have that ability. I was hoping it would do the same for you. It sure seems to, you can talk again. It's not like you need to breathe." He laughed a little, hollow. "But while everything was healing, you weren't going to be able to talk. Not right away. And you were unconscious anyway. It wasn't until the third night when I got back from hunting and fed you again that I heard your first thought. More felt it really."

"What was..."

"You were screaming for Marko." David looked away again.

"Oh." Ruby realized how stupid her reply was. But it was all she had.

"At that point I figured you might recover quicker, enough so I could get you home and we could still salvage this, make you Marko's. You'd still have me in you but never... never to this..."

"Extent." Ruby finished his sentence. David whipped his head back and stared for a minute, then nodded.

"Yeah. But you weren't. The injuries were so grievous... damn it. This is way too much for you to know!" David hauled off the couch, half with the invisible wings that he flew on. He was across the room, kicking pieces of his busted bike before Ruby realized.

It was far too much for David to tell her, Ruby realized. It had been so bad it had scared him, of all vampires. David, the strong one. Something tickled in her brain. If he could hear her thoughts... couldn't she maybe see his? Maybe even his memories? Her eyes closed and she relaxed, doing things she had never known to do, how to do before.

Her inner eye flooded with pictures and thoughts, much like a movie. They were out of sequence though, jumbled, some frayed and abruptly ended. Focusing more, they stopped and fell into line before her.

_David had got her there, soaked with her blood and the blood of their enemies. The garage was still abandoned, still waiting for its new owners if they should need. He kicked in the door and got her inside, down on the mattress. He was crying in rage, in fear, as he looked over her. She was a bloody mess, the skin of her throat and neck hanging, ragged, dying. Her hair was soaked with blood, making it impossibly red. David removing his coat, putting it over her as he slid into his vampire form. Baring his own fangs and biting his wrist. She heard a fleeting prayer..."forgive me"... a broken thought that flew through as she watched. He was feeding her, though it was very hard as her throat was severed. He stopped and used his bare fingers to try and re-assemble her severed throat and windpipe back together. The bile in her stomach rose out of habit. She wanted to look away but it was impossible as she was seeing the memories rather then watching first hand. Finally David had enough of it together and he smeared his own blood on the severed tissues. Then went back to force-feeding her.  
_

_The memories jumped. She was still on the mattress, under his coat. He looked tired, and wan, far paler then she'd ever seen him. He was lying out on his side, beside her, unable to really do anything. It was like he had told her; he hadn't been able to move the first night. But he was there, force-feeding her what little he had left. The skin around the slashes seemed to be healing, regenerating. It went on for a little before he passed out. The memories jumped again. He was okay again, tending to her, trying to wash her with a wet rag. Cleaning the blood from her hair and face. But she still did not move. Not speak. Not awaken._

_The memories seemed to skip and scatter now. David working on his bike between watching her. Laced with his worry and fears, and self-doubt plaguing him about what he had done. Then it came to the last, where she had awoken..._

"Ruby?" David was standing over her, looking down. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to unfocus herself on his thoughts. She felt him still though; he was amazed, but scared, that she had suddenly been able to read him like a book.

"Thank you." She whispered. He had sacrificed everything, possibly his own friendship with Marko just to save her. It wasn't a selfish act, what he had done. Would Marko understand that? Could Ruby make him see that?

David blinked, taken off guard at first. Then quickly brushed away surprise tears at Ruby's words. "You're welcome, baby." He whispered back, then turned and went quickly to his bike.


	2. Los Angeles, CA | 1987

Ruby dozed on and off, fitfully, through the evening. She felt the moon rise, blaze down on the city, and begin to wane. David hadn't moved from his bike all night. Ruby felt his reluctance to talk about it. He'd told her everything, between his memories and voice, and what more could he do?

She also felt he was afraid to really get attached. On a level higher then they were already on.

"David?" Ruby still croaked but it was beginning to go away and return to what she remembered her voice sounding like.

"Hm?" He didn't get up, seemed to be tinkering on a valve. Ruby wanted to see herself; she hadn't seen the aftermath, nor looked in a mirror in nearly two weeks. But where was a mirror? "What Ruby?"

And then she was standing beside him, next to the bike. At first she thought nothing of it but then she realized. The shock kicked her knees out from under her.

"Whoa, baby." David grabbed her arms and steadied her. "You move a lot faster as a vampire then as a human. Can be pretty disorienting at first. Very much in your case, since you haven't been on your feet for quite a while."

"Dizzy." Ruby whimpered. David held her up.

"Just wait till you practice flying." He was trying to bring some humor in the grim situation. She felt that inside him. But she wasn't able to laugh. "Now, what were you needing?"

"I want to see me. Myself."

David pursed his lips and seemed to think. His thoughts were much more shielded, better hidden from her then her own from him. It miffed her, as she wanted to know. Wait. Why did she want to know? Ruby closed her eyes to make the room stop spinning like the carousel back home on the Boardwalk.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Ruby. As amazingly as it is, how well you've healed..."

"David." Ruby's voice was her own again, and the sound held a tone of no argument. David was impressed.

"You know I would almost think you stole that power to use against me. Here." He tipped the side mirror on his bike up. Ruby got to see herself for the first time in a fortnight.

She was the same, really. Same eyes, hair color, face. But she also saw how pale she'd become, much more then ever. Months of sleeping the day away in the cave had made her paler then a typical human living in California, but now she was dead white. It was becoming though, didn't seem unusual.

Her gaze traveled down, to her neck where the Blood vampire had attacked her. Thin, silvery lines were all that remained, traces of the brutality. They were cobweb fine filaments, blended into her skin like veins in marble. She would forever have them; bare the hard birth she'd made into becoming a vampire. And now there was also something behind her eyes; something inhuman.

"But this is only part of you now Ruby. It's like a mask you wear at Halloween." David's voice was only a whisper but it filled her ears. "Show yourself. See yourself." Ruby started to glance at him, then steeled her self. Ruby slid into her vampire self.

Her face wasn't as angular as the Boys' when they were vampires, but the heavy brow was prominent. Her cheeks became sharper and less round like she normally looked. Gone were her eyes, replaced with the yellow animalistic eyes the Boys all shared. It wasn't scary like it had been the first time the Boys had all shifted in the tree on the hill. It felt almost normal. She'd been around the Boys so long now.

"Ruby." David slid a finger against her lips, prodding. At first she didn't understand what he was doing, then realized he was trying to get her mouth open. Slowly she let her jaw fall and reveal her fangs. They were much like David's, just smaller as to fit her own anatomy. They glistened like deadly pearls against her pink lips.

"Would it be weird to say... they're pretty?" she touched her tongue tip to the point of the left and felt blood instantly well. They were razor sharp.

"No." David smiled. He had not shifted into his vampire form, but she could tell it was always just below the surface. "But now, you must see this. Don't be scared Ruby." He bit his own finger and held it, blowing on the blood droplets that formed on his finger pad.

The scent hit Ruby's nose instantaneously and everything heightened for a moment before dropping away and leaving only the invisible strings that pulled her towards the blood. She felt like she was going to drool, the hunger was a massive force inside her, shoving like wild horses running on the empty Plains. All she could see, feel, hear, think, smell was the blood.

"You're worse then I thought." David scowled, licking his finger and healing the wound before Ruby leapt on him. "But I can't take you hunting here."

"Why not!" Ruby's voice was louder then she intended, but it wasn't her fault. The beast inside was far more in control.

"Because your hunting ground must be based in Santa Cruz. Your first kill has to be in your territory, as to establish it as your territory. I'm not gonna screw that up. And no, no more questions about my past tonight." He turned and sought out a screwdriver, his back to her. Ruby had had only a fleeting thought about David's life before Santa Cruz, but he'd caught that?

It was harder to force the beast away, to go back to her self. But she overcame it, became the Ruby Marko had kissed goodbye and sent off to Los Angeles. Assuming she'd come back safe and sound to him.

She wavered a bit, a large yawn forming and forcing out between her lips. "Why am I so tired?"

"Sun's coming up." David had collected everything and straightened his work space. "You'll get better... you won't drop on your feet after a few years like you will now." Again he caught her and helped her towards the mattress.

"When can we go home David?" Ruby yawned again.

"Soon, I'd say. You're still making remarkable progress for being clinically dead two weeks ago." A wry smile passed his lips as he laid her down yet again. "Now sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

Ruby shivered, wishing she had the bed covers that made up the sleigh bed back in the cave. Wishing she had Marko, as cold as he'd been, snuggled in beside her. "David?"

The Lost Boy had started to sit in the dirt beside the mattress, his guard post for the past fortnight, but stopped. "No. I can't do that. Please, don't make me do that."

"I wouldn't David. I'm just cold." Ruby watched him. She hadn't really thought of actually asking David to lie on the mattress beside her, cuddle her like Marko, had she? David kept his gaze averted but shrugged off his trench coat and draped it over her once more.

"Goodnight Ruby." Instead of the dirt he slipped into the air and perched upside down from the exposed pipes for the night, like a human bat. He wasn't asleep right away, Ruby felt that much, but rather watched until she slid deep into unconsciousness before going there himself.


	3. Los Angeles, CA | 1987

The sun had set but the sky was still hazy with its light when Ruby awoke again. She was curled in a tight ball on the mattress, under David's huge trench coat. She wondered why she slept so neatly when she'd seen some of the Boys sleep all splayed out like big tomcats. Maybe female vampires were neater, daintier?

Twisting her head, she found David awake and working on his bike. He was replacing the bigger parts he had removed and seemed nearly finished. Perhaps they'd go home tonight, if there was enough night to travel through. Ruby studied him; she had seen him without his trench coat before but never enough to give it study. He was lithe under the clothes. Muscles weren't prominent, but well defined and his skin molded to them like the leather gloves he wore on his hands. A graceful back under the black shirt he never took off. Ruby's eyes followed the curve of his lower back downward. He always wore those leather pants that were cut only to fit him. How did they look from the back?

David dropped his wrench and it clattered on the concrete floor. "I'm so going to have to teach you to shield your thoughts." He didn't turn around and face her but Ruby felt him blush inside. She was totally checking him out and hadn't realized. Her gaze immediately dropped to the dirt floor beside the mattress and if her cheeks could have gone red they would have been crimson.

Internally she chastised herself. She was Marko's girlfriend! She could never have David or be with him! Wait, why would she want to in the first place!

"Ok please just stop Ruby." David groaned softly, rubbing his eyes with a gloved hand.

"I'm sorry David." Ruby bit her lip and tried to blank her mind.

"No it's ok. It's not really all your fault. I actually expected some of this to happen, since you're full of my blood. But it doesn't prepare you for the shock and embarrassment when your childer starts checking out your butt you know." He snatched the wrench from the floor. "Time for a lesson. I know you catch on quick so this should help both of us."

Ruby sat up, shrugging off his trench coat. David came over and crouched in the dirt. "Clear your mind. First part of this is we'll lay the foundation, then it will be easier to build on in future lessons."

David guided her simply through their bond, showing her how to empty her mind of thoughts at first then build a mental shield around herself. Her first attempts were short but they were a beginning. She could build enough that would reflect David off her fleeting thoughts.

"Very good childer. That's excellent for the first time of really getting down and making a shield. At least now you won't catch me off guard half the time when you try to check me out." He chuckled, lighting a cigarette. Ruby was again glad vampires couldn't blush.

"How's the bike?" she quickly changed the subject.

"Nearly done. A few tweaks and we should be out of here."

"Tonight?"

David thought for a moment, the cigarette perched on his lower lip. "I don't know if there's enough dark to cover it. If it had been winter, we'd have been fine. It's summer though, and that limits us."

"So maybe another night here." Ruby tried to hide her disappointment. She just wanted to get home.

"So do I, Ruby. Los Angeles just isn't the way it used to be, and the Bloods are probably still looking for us. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I'll feel better." David rose, heading back to the bike. Ruby started to follow, but when she set her bare feet down on the dirt there was a crunching sound.

"Eww!" Ruby looked at the soles of her feet. They were covered in a dirty white substance. It was dry, and crunchy.

"Ahhh shit!" David tried not to roar his disappointment too loudly. "I knew it. I knew I was going to run out of time."

"What?" Ruby was scared now.

"That's salt on the bottom of your feet. Since basically your entire diet, as a vampire, is blood, you have huge abnormal amounts of salt in your system. It has to go somewhere or we'd be bloated looking corpses. So it leeches through the bottoms of your feet. Usually this doesn't happen until you're sated with a first kill, but...

"I've got all your blood in me."

"Yup. Two full weeks of blood in you without a first kill." David flicked his smoke away into a dark corner. "Ok we have no choice. I think we can pull it off. We only need six hours to get up the coast, and it'll be a miracle if there's little traffic." He went back to working on his bike, fingers blurs as he moved with vampire speed. Ruby did her best to scrape the salt from the bottoms of her feet and get back into her shoes. While David worked, she cleaned up and returned the garage into looking like it had sat empty these past two weeks.

The roar of the engine broke Ruby from her cleaning. David sat on his bike, gunning the engine repeatedly to test it. He turned it off, satisfied. "They put a bunch of vampire blood in the gas and oil tanks. It can be corrosive and damage things, if you know what you're doing." He grinned wickedly. "They didn't. Of course, they didn't ask the first vampire who figured that out."

"Who was?"

David's grin widened. "Me." He slithered off his bike and gathered up his trench coat from the mattress. It flew out and swirled behind him like wings as he slid back into it. "We gotta go. I'm sure they heard the bike, if there's scouts in the area."

Ruby nodded and slid her own meager coat back on. She had a feeling she would be riding in a manner that once would have been dangerous to her. Probably could have killed her. But now...

"Let's go home David."

Ruby was right; the way David was moving and weaving in between cars and trucks on the I-5, she probably would have screamed or freaked out. But it seemed as though he and the bike were one being and each controlled the other, thus averting injury or accident. Even when traffic had been at a total standstill on the 101, he'd flew by the stunned drivers and made good time.

Her hair whipped around wildly, occasionally stinging her eyes or face, but she wasn't cold. Her arms were steel bands around David, hanging on for dear un-life as it were. To kill time she practiced shielding, but found that as focused as David was on driving his own shields were lowered enough. It was temptation, because Ruby knew she was smart enough to slip in and read. The curiosity about him and who he'd been, and when and where, were very overwhelming. But she knew he'd be able to tell she was in there, what little focus he had set on guard. Instead she was good and practiced on, rewarded with a single fleeting thought that skipped across David's mind: he really liked the way she was hanging on to him. Even got a bit reckless at times to make her hold tighter.

Ruby wanted to smack him. He was doing parts on purpose to result in her clinging to him. This opened a new set of questions, but no way to ask them presently.

"What a geek." She thought.

"I'll take that as a compliment." David's voice was in her head, complete with trademark smirk, although he hadn't spoken aloud. Ruby's mouth fell open and she regretted it instantly. "Yeah, we can talk mentally. Sorry. I would have said something but you're far more advanced then any vampire before his first kill."

Instead of answer Ruby bit his right shoulder blade through his coat. It was meant as a joke, to show she was unhappy. Instead, David nearly rocketed off the bike and exploded inside with a warm feeling Ruby had never felt before.

"Don't EVER do that again!" he was trying not to roar at her, to be too angry. Apparently she didn't know what she'd done and David knew that. His thoughts were too fast to pick on, but whatever she had done was serious cause for alarm in David's head.

Then she remembered back to when she and Marko would lay in bed in the early morning, just before the sun rose. She had bitten his arm, playfully. Marko too had exploded but she had not felt the feelings he had felt like she could with David. Marko had literally jumped from the bed and had stayed there to calm down, telling her to never do that again. Not unless he told her to. Back then she hadn't understood but when she had bit him, he'd slid into his vampiric self. That's why he hadn't opened his eyes and barely opened his mouth to talk. She'd set something off in him and now done the same with David.

"Sorry." She mentally apologized to him. David said nothing but she knew he had heard. His focus went back to the bike and they continued speeding up the coastline.


	4. Santa Cruz, CA | 1987

The bike gunned down West Cliff Drive, the salt air stinging their eyes. So close to home, to the cave. Only one thousand yards to go. Ruby blinked and could see Paul, Dwayne and Marko boil up and over the rickety staircase. Hooting, hollering and greatly happy to see their leader and Ruby safe and sound.

Ruby only hoped it would last.

David stopped short, the bike jerking forward then settling back. Almost angry its free run had ended. The Boys crowded around the bike, David and Ruby. At first Ruby was almost afraid of them; partly their reaction to what had happened, but also because her new set of instincts did not know them. They were not her kin, fully. She was David's childer. She seemed to almost shrink into him, clutching.

Marko reached out to her, his child-like grin wider then ever. "Ruby, sweetheart!" Then he stopped. Maybe it was internal; maybe it was a scent on the wind. But then he knew. "David, what happened?"

David paused for a moment, looking out over the cliff for a minute. "I'd like to tell you inside. It'll be... better there."

Marko eyed Ruby, wary, like this wasn't the Ruby he knew. The grin was gone. Paul and Dwayne shared a glance; both knowing something was much different now. David clasped Ruby's upper arm and helped her slide from his bike, then dismounted himself. Ruby found she couldn't meet Marko's face. Though she was still herself, there was another side now that he didn't yet know. She headed directly to the staircase and descended, the Boys hanging back.

"Holy shit. Ruby's a vampire?" Paul's voice was carried off by the wind.

***

The Lost Boys sat around the main cave, each in his respective place. Marko on a box, Paul on the edge of the broken fountain, Dwayne on a battered couch. David in his chair, in his typical dark brood. Ruby sat on an old wooden kitchen chair across the cave, on the opposite side of the fountain. She was tired, and wanted more then anything to go to bed and wake up to find this was all a nightmare.

"Why is my girlfriend a vampire?" Marko broke the silence. His voice trembled with anger. As long as she had known him, very little had made Marko angry. It wasn't his nature.

"It was that or bury her in Forest Lawn." David's voice was low. He was tired as well; Ruby felt it. He didn't want to explain yet again, but he was the leader of the Lost Boys. It was his responsibility. He started the story, going all the way back to their arrival at the premiere of the movie and straight on through to their arrival back on the cliff minutes before without interruption. Even Paul was silent.

"You didn't have a choice." Dwayne spoke first after the deafening silence that followed David's story.

"No bro. You didn't." Paul chimed in, casting a glance in Ruby's direction. He smiled a little at her, seemed to be of the mind that it was for the good what David had done. Ruby smiled a little back at him.

"Marko?" David's voice was still low.

Marko was still silent. He was picking at his gloves. One could almost call it childish, his reaction. Suddenly he looked up. "What do you want me to say David? 'Thank you for saving my girlfriend, bud!' I can't. As grateful as I am, and will be forever, you took her away. If she hadn't gone with you, this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't be bonded to you."

"I know." David's voice barely registered.

"Dude, David saved her. Ruby wouldn't be sitting over there if he hadn't done what he did." Paul interjected.

"It doesn't matter. Everything I worked towards is gone." Marko slashed his arm across the air, cutting Paul off. "Even if I gave her blood now, it wouldn't ever be able to combat David's grip on her. A mental link would be obliterated by it. My blood is no where near as powerful as his."

"Marko, shouldn't you just be thankful she's here?" Dwayne cut in now. He seemed impatient, shocked Marko was behaving like a spoiled brat.

"No! Well, yes I am! But she's David's!" The three Boys dissolved into a heated squabble. David rose and turned, heading up a tunnel without a glance towards Ruby or the Boys. Three voices rose higher, each trying to cut the others off. Until a sound of crying mingled at first, then broke between them.

"Sweetheart!" Marko was beside her first, on his knees in the dirt. "Ruby?"

"You don't want me anymore." Ruby managed, between soft sobs.

"No..."

"Ruby, Marko's being stupid." Paul was there next, his hand on her shoulder. "We all wanted you to be one of us, so bad. This isn't the way it was planned, but I'm happy you're a Lost Boy now. Er, Lost Girl?"

"What Paul is trying to say is he's happy you don't have to wait anymore. Even if the circumstances sucked badly and it came out this way. He's trying to look at the bright side of it all." Dwayne explained, there beside her as well now. Marko began to stroke her hair, but that was all the physical touch he would give her. Ruby still cried, her tears pink for all that was inside her was blood. No salt tears left.

"David saved me. I wouldn't be here if he hadn't done what he did. He left out how it nearly killed him."

"What?" Dwayne raised a brow. Paul glanced up at him.

"Yes. He nearly died. It was so bad, you honestly have no idea."

"Show me." Dwayne reached down and took Ruby's hand in his. "Mentally. Show me. I can show the others." Ruby looked up at him slowly. "I know, we're not bonded but it's one of my gifts. Just relax and show me the memories."

Ruby rubbed at the tears on her cheeks with her free hand, looking at Dwayne. Marko was still silent, hand on her hair, eyes closed. Paul stood beside Dwayne with his eyes closed. Dwayne nodded to her, closed his eyes. Ruby swallowed and let the little shield she'd carefully worked to make drop. The memories traveled from her mind to Dwayne, then through his bond to Marko and Paul. First the movie premiere, then the alley, the attack. All three Boys slid into vampire form while they watched the attack on their leader and Ruby. Tears streamed down Marko's cheeks as he watched the Blood slash her throat to ribbons. Dwayne howled and Paul was nearly foaming at the mouth, watching David turn into a whirling dervish and destroy the enemy.

Then it was the touch and go of the first nights after, Ruby on the mattress, stained by blood and gore. David trying to save her, dealing with the guilt of what he was doing and taking away from Marko but the love and care he felt for Ruby and how much he wanted her to make it through. Marko tried to look away several times, especially when Ruby had thanked David for what he had done and causing tears to spring to David's eyes, but was unable. Finally the last image faded and the Boys' eyes slowly opened.

"I didn't know David had that in him..." Paul trailed off, so taken with the sacrifice David had made.

Dwayne nodded. "There's more to him, more that even I don't know. That was what we felt that night, when we all felt so tired and drained like we'd been in a fight. He was able to tap into our strength and save them both." Both turned and looked down at Marko.

Marko had buried his face in Ruby's lap, his arms around her tight. Repeating how sorry he was, for how he had reacted and treated her. Ruby held him best she could, her fingers stroking out his curls.

"You're one of us now, forever, Ruby." Dwayne nodded then departed the main cave with Paul. Leaving Ruby alone with a tormented Marko.

***

Ruby was asleep in the sleigh bed, Marko beside her with his arm protectively, _possessively_ , draped over her. David sighed, no sound issuing. She'd probably feel that, but she wasn't awake and wouldn't wake again till the sun had set again. He had wanted to talk to them, apologize or at least made amends with Marko, but they were already out cold for the day.

This time a sigh slipped from his lips, as soft as the velvet curtain that slid back to hide the doorway. David turned up the tunnel and headed to his own bedroom, to a whole day of his own mental torment.


	5. Santa Cruz, CA | 1987

Ruby stretched slowly, curling her toes. She felt the knowledge that the sun had sank deep below the Pacific and darkness was fully engulfing the cave. In an odd way it was nice having an internal clock, although it was set to yet unnatural hours for her.

"Marko?" she reached over and expected to find the Lost Boy's body under her hand. She came up with blankets. "Marko!" Ruby scanned the room, but it was empty save her. Ut-oh.

"CAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" the sound of crows echoed up the hall, racing around the tiny alcove-like room and rang in Ruby's ears.

"Give me back my pizza, you damn bird...s!" Paul was shouting. Birds? Normally there were pigeons living in the cave, occasionally a seagull or two blown in by a storm, but crows? Ruby pulled the blanket off the bed with her, using it as a coat against the chill, then realized she felt no chill now. It stopped her dead. For a whole minute she stood there trying to figure out if she should take the blanket and use it or just wander around in her t-shirt and jeans. She probably would still be standing there if it hadn't been for the second mighty caw that rocked the room.

Ruby ran down the tunnel.

The main cave was a sea of black feathers, literally dripping with a mass murder of crows. They perched on anything they could: the fountain, the tables, chairs, couches, oil barrels, surf boards, tool chest, even rocks jutting from the cave walls. What few of the pigeons remained were roosting nervously on their nests, the rest having long been chased off by their larger relatives.

The cawing was almost deafening. Dwayne was trying to read a book, a crow or two trying to use said book as a perch. Marko was starring in horror, cradling one of his friendly pigeons. Paul was attempting to eat day-old pizza, not getting very far because the crows were ganging up and stealing the slices and the box en mass. David wasn't in sight.

"What is going on?" Ruby called before she entered. Which was a mistake. Every pair of beady eyes trained on the entryway and onto Ruby. The silence was now more deafening then the cawing.

"They're here for you." David appeared practically out of thin air over in the mass of crows by the cave entrance.

"Me?"

"Ruby?" Paul, Dwayne, and Marko chimed in.

David raised a pale eyebrow. "You can't hear them chil... Ruby?" Marko's flinch was barely visible.

"You've totally lost it, D." Paul shook his head, now sharing his pizza with the crows.

"Hear them? The crows?" Ruby pointed at the hoard of birds. Instantly they cawed in unison, practically rocking the cave. Ruby jammed her hands in her pockets in shock.

"You know we have powers Ruby."

"So what, I have power over birds?"

"Over crows." David folded his arms across his chest. "This isn't a joke Ruby. I didn't send the Boys off to gather all these crows and trap them in the cave to tease you. They came here of their own accord, to find you."

"Yep. Totally crazy." Paul remarked, mouth full of pizza.

Ruby looked at the crows; they looked back, each and every one, eyes unblinking. "Are you here for me?"

"CAAAW CAAAW!" Ruby jammed her fingers in her ears.

"This isn't happening."

"Oh but it is Ruby. Now please, kindly ask your minions to leave our cave." David seemed incredibly pissed. Ruby tried to briefly touch their mental link but the boiling anger seemed almost to burn her mind. Instead, more to cover the flinch, she closed her eyes and sought out what David had told her. To hear the crows.

There were a thousand little minds at once, almost unbearable. Gripping the rock wall, Ruby concentrated harder and forced the mental crows to join into one voice. They were welcoming her, offering their lives to do anything she asked, to protect her and those of her family. They were almost overjoyed to have the opportunity...

Ruby gasped out of habit, coming back to reality. "They're almost like... offering to be my soldiers."

David nodded. "Well now. Marko has his pigeons. Ruby has her crows. Looks like _someone_ was wrong." A pointed look at Marko, who looked away and down to the pigeon in his arms. Dwayne chuckled.

"Ruby, thank them and send them away?" Dwayne suggested.

"Oh." Ruby felt stupid. "Thank you for coming but really... I don't require your services as of this moment?"

The crows left en mass, cawing, like ink pouring back into a bottle. Except one. Trying to fly off with Paul's pizza box, three times its size.

"Damn bird!" Paul tossed a ragged magazine at the bird.

"Paul, don't." David commanded but it was too late. Ruby was on Paul before anyone blinked.

"You will not hurt my birds." She hissed.

"I haven't seen this since Paul threw a shoe at Marko's pigeons... what... five years ago?" Dwayne mused. David just rubbed his face.

"Sure girl. No harm no foul." Paul swallowed as Ruby released him. "Get it? Foul? Fowl?" Dwayne cuffed him upside the head. "Ow! Can't a guy make a joke to diffuse a potentially harmful situation?"

Ruby reached down and picked up the crow, which hopped into her hands. "Paul didn't mean it. You're always welcome here." Then she grinned and held the crow out towards Paul's face. "Apologize to Archimedes."

"What!"

"Apologize." As if to drive this point home, the crow pecked Paul's nose.

"OW! You son a of a bitch!" Archimedes cawed loudly, wings flapping in Ruby's hands.

"Paul!" David roared.

"FINE! Fine! I'm SORRY!" Paul got up hastily, did a smart-ass bow to the crow and stalked off towards his room. This time David did sigh.

"I only meant it as a joke." Ruby sighed as well. "I'm sorry."

"Paul will get over it, chica." Dwayne replied.

"Enough. We have a lot to do and little darkness to do it in." David turned, the coat swirling around him. "Marko, get Paul and get topside. It's dinner time." Without a glance back, David headed up outside. Marko released the pigeon and headed after Paul. Dwayne rose and grabbed his coat.

"Dwayne, I only meant it as a joke."

"I know Ruby." He patted her shoulder then stroked Archimedes' glossy black head. "David and Marko had quite a fight this evening before you got up."

"What!" Ruby nearly dropped Archimedes. He fussed and cawed in her hands. "Is that why... why I feel like the link to David burns me?"

"Probably. David tried to apologize to Marko, but Marko really went off. I can't say I've ever seen him that mad. He didn't come right out and accuse David of doing it on purpose, of stealing you, but it's all between the lines. He did go on about how he wanted you to have some of his gifts, not David's. And apparently Marko just got his wish."

"Marko talks to pigeons, I talk to crows." Ruby released Archimedes who flew a short circle and came back to land on her shoulder. "Archimedes!"

"Why do you call him that?" Dwayne smirked, watching Ruby try to scare away the crow.

"As a kid, my brother and I watched that Disney movie, _Sword in the Stone_ , a lot. And I guess that's the first thing that came to mind, the talking owl named Archimedes."

"It fits." Dwayne laughed. "I don't know if Marko's named any of his pigeons, but I know he talks a lot to them...well, did, before you came."

"David and Marko aren't speaking to each other are they."

Dwayne shook his head. "I'm sure the fight would still be going if it hadn't been for the ton of crows that suddenly spilled in here. It was right before you came in, too."

Ruby thought. "Maybe they knew I woke up?"

"Wouldn't doubt it. Smart little buggers." Marko and Paul were returning to the cave, Paul muttering angrily about the crows and Marko trying to smooth it over. "We better go upside. This is going to be a big night and I think D is anxious to get it going, to complete it."

"Huh?"

"Come on Ruby. You can't forget that easily." Now Dwayne raised an eyebrow at her. "Your first kill?"

"Oh. God, I keep doing that!"

"Don't worry, we all did at first."


	6. Santa Cruz, CA | 1987

"Ruby. Ride with Marko." David called over the wind as he mounted his Triumph. The scowl on his face was deep enough to leave permanent marks. Ruby frowned; this was exactly what she was afraid of. Being the reason a best friendship... no, a partnership was torn apart.

Dwayne caught her eye and gave her a reassuring smile. Everything would work out. Marko and David had probably fought before. Never over something as big as this, but they'd obviously survived all these years as friends. Ruby only hoped their friendship and loyalty would out win this.

Marko helped her up on the back of his bike and squeezed her hands before the Lost Boys headed out into the darkness towards the glitz and neon of the Boardwalk.

David led them up around on Beach Street, then up through the parking lot, out onto the back end of the Boardwalk. David slithered from his bike, not speaking and clearly not looking at any of the boys. It was automatically assumed the Boys would follow him. Paul and Dwayne strode off after their leader, Marko and Ruby straggling behind.

"You had a fight with David." Ruby whispered, her mouth close to Marko's ear. He didn't nod or respond, just took her hand. "Marko..."

"Not now Ruby. Please." Marko looked away, out towards the crowds of people.

Ruby frowned. "Marko."

"I promise, later. Right now this is serious. You need to focus."

"It's just a kill, Marko."

Marko stopped. "You don't understand Ruby. This is the last stop before you change completely. No way back. You'll really be one of us..."

"I already am." Ruby scowled. "I was pretty much dead and _David brought me back_."

Marko shook his head. "No, well yes... no. Hell, I don't know what I mean."

"Obviously."

"Ruby." Marko grabbed her arm as she started to take off. "This is just so important. Killing... it may seem to get easy. But it hurts. It drives the humanity left in you right out. The years go by and you forget that it was hard to take a life. Because it's the way you survive. But then days will hit you and it will come crushing back on you, and you can't breathe, and you just wish you could die."

Ruby looked at Marko. Gone was the carefree boy, the mischievous grin, the shy smile replaced with an older, hurting, and hopeless man. Trapped in a suit of youthful good looks.

"Marko..."

"Really, I'm not trying to scare you sweetheart. It's the last thing I want to do. And yeah, it's really no way to live trapped between being human and vampire. I just want to give you the facts, the reality. Like I never got." Marko softly stroked her cheek. "I'm telling you because I love you."

"I love you too." Ruby bit her lip, holding back tears. Marko's child-like grin spread across his face and he was leaning into kiss her...

"Marko!" David's eyes barely hid his beast. "What are you doing?"

"David, he was just telling me some things..." Ruby stepped between them. David scowled darkly.

"Marko, if she doesn't do this, then she won't be around forever to be with you. Do you want to be alone for eternity?" Marko faltered. "I didn't think so. Now come on. Ruby, with me." David grabbed her wrist and started back towards Paul and Dwayne. Marko and Ruby's eyes met, Ruby's eyes scared and Marko's sorrowful. Nothing could change the path now.

Dwayne and Paul were chatting up some girls. Well, really more like Paul was flirting and making stupid jokes that the girls nervously giggled at and Dwayne stood there looking like mighty fine eye candy. David marched over, Ruby in tow and Marko straggling behind.

"D, this is... uh... you said you're name's Carla?"

"Yes." The dark-haired girl nodded, her eyes still glued to Dwayne.

"Yeah, ok this is Carla and her friend Sarah. David, this is Carla and Sarah."

"I got it." David's voice was low.

"Nice to meet you, David." Sarah stuck out a hand to the Lost Boys' leader. David looked at it for a moment, then shook with his own gloved hand. Ruby, now freed, took a step back closer to Marko, who was slouching around the edge of the group like a castoff.

"Carla was kind enough to inform us there's a beach party over off East Cliff Drive." Dwayne literally purred the words. You could see the skin rise in goose bumps on Carla's arms. Of course, he was looking right back at her.

"Very nice." David nodded thoughtfully. "Will you two be attending?"

"We're headed there now." Sarah raised a brow, clearly ignoring Paul's attempts to 'get to know her better'.

"Really." David looked at Dwayne and Paul. "Who's throwing this party?"

"Chet Williamsen. Do you know him?" Sarah replied.

"Ohhhhh Chet..." Paul shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"What about him?" Carla stopped staring dreamily at Dwayne. For a second.

"You've not heard about his parties?" David leaned against the railing Paul was sitting on. "He always invites especially fine looking women, like yourselves, out to these parties."

The girls shared looks. "So?"

"But, he only invites two, maybe three girls. And at least 15, maybe 20 guys. Sometimes more. And he slips these drugs into drinks he makes for the girls." Dwayne took the conversation over. His deep voice was almost like a drug itself, calmly inducing trust and belief from these girls.

"And?" Sarah pressed.

"It's really awful." David put his hands in the pockets of his trench coat.

"What?" Carla pressed now.

"What do you think happens when there's two girls and 15 guys?" Paul scowled.

"Oh my god." Sarah looked at Carla, both girls looking white as bed sheets.

"Yep. And sometimes they beat the girls, scare them so bad they're too afraid to talk, then more girls become victims." Dwayne shook his head, looking angry, sad, and vengeful all at the same time.

"So, we'd really wish you wouldn't go, ladies." David gave them his most charming look.

Watching this, Ruby realized when the Boys worked together, they could sell you a bridge. In Brooklyn. And several cars. And maybe New York City its self.

Sarah and Carla whispered a bit to each other, then looked back at David. "Chet seems so nice in school though." Sarah attempted a defend.

"Ah, but looks can be terribly deceiving." Dwayne purred, and this time Ruby saw the hairs on the back of Carla's neck stand. Whatever his powers, persuasion was definitely one of them.

"That's so awful! I heard Christine went to one of his parties, and she moved away not long after that!" Carla spoke in a scared whisper.

"See. Probably one of his victims." Again Paul was shaking his head sadly. Ruby realized he was about to burst out laughing and it was the only way he could cover himself.

"You know what." David's face brightened in a practiced sort of way. "I think my friends and I will go over to that party and have a little chat with Chet and his buddies, perhaps let them know that this won't be tolerated. Giving guys like us bad names. We'd certainly never harm beautiful women in such a horrendous way."

"At least never leave them alive to tell about it." Marko whispered in Ruby's ear. She hid a giggle with a cough. David shot a glare at Marko, then returned to his charmer mode.

"Really? I mean, Chet's a big guy, and captain of the football team. And I'm sure a lot of his friends are on the football team as well..." Sarah spoke, taking about three steps away from Paul who recovered and faked regaining his balance instead of attempting to cop a feel.

"My friends and I can handle him." Dwayne leaned in towards Carla and purred the words, a rumble deep from his chest. Carla practically swooned on her feet.

"Oh I bet you can." She breathed.

"That's settled then." David pushed off the railing. "And for being so helpful, ladies, let us buy you dinner?"

Ruby swallowed. Did that mean human food or the girls being dinner?

"No, that's ok." Sarah shot a warning look at Paul, who had caught up and was half beside, half behind her. Ruby thought she saw him pinch Sarah's butt.

"Paul." David snapped his fingers. Paul glared at David in a **what!** look then grumbled a bit before pulling out a wad of bills. "Really, we insist. You've given us valuable information and have probably saved dozens of girls from suffering great indignities."

"And losing their virginity to jocks." Dwayne's comment was lost on the wind to everyone but the Lost Boys.

"Thank you, David. We're really grateful, for you telling us about this and saving us from going to the party." Carla was talking to David but eating Dwayne with her eyes.

"It was our pleasure." David smiled, a snake oil salesman in a black trench coat. Paul was holding two 20 dollar bills just out of Sarah's reach, trying to get her to kiss him. Sarah had just snagged the bills when Paul snagged a kiss, failing though to ram his tongue in her mouth. "PAUL!" David growled.

"Screw you!" Sarah slapped him. Paul could only grin, then attempt to look sorry knowing that David would severely kick his ass if he blew this for the gang.

"I'm so sorry about Paul." David apologized. "It's why we have to belt him into his jeans every night."

"Ewww!" both girls cried in unison.

"Anyway, ladies, please, enjoy dinner on us. Perhaps sometime we will meet again? Maybe even have you...out for dinner?" Dwayne gracefully saved. Ruby thought he'd make an excellent football receiver.

"I'd love that." Carla gushed. Sarah elbowed her.

"I'm sure we'll see you around. In fact, I think I've seen you guys before out on the Boardwalk." Sarah grabbed her friend by the arm. "Thanks for this!" Something in Sarah had been triggered, perhaps an internal warning and off she went, dragging Carla by the arm.

Dwayne wriggled his fingers in goodbye. "So gullible."

"So damn delicious." Paul sighed, licking his lips.

"Shut up Paul." David elbowed his friend. "You nearly blew it. In fact, you probably set off that girl's conscious."

"Doesn't matter. We have a party to attend to, D!"

"You guys ever thought about going into selling life insurance?" Ruby laughed. David, Dwayne, and Paul looked at each other.

"Paul was a telemarketer once." Dwayne smirked.

"Shut UP, Dwayne." David chuckled now, and even Marko grinned nervously.

"What was he selling?" Ruby ventured.

"Walk-in freezers in Alaska." David was laughing now, Dwayne joining him. Paul was scowling darkly, arms crossed defensively.

"He actually sold one to every general store in Anchorage." Marko grinned at his best bud. Paul's chest puffed out in pride.

"Some other time I'll tell you how I sold beach front property in Arizona, Ruby. But right now I'm hungry!"

"Let's go crash a party." A feral grin painted David's face.


	7. Santa Cruz, CA | 1987

"Was any of that true? About this guy who's throwing the party?" Ruby called in Marko's ear as they rode along San Lorenzo Boulevard towards East Cliff Drive.

"Probably not. Never heard of him. Of course, it's not like we exactly attend high school anyway." He called back over the motorcycle's roar. "But it's an easy way to find information about summer parties, high school girls."

"Why did David spare them?"

"Might be useful again later. Also why he gave them money. They'll remember us for being nice, kind even, and be helpful again. Not all the times we've done this have we let them live. If Paul tried to take one of them home, chances are she probably wouldn't see the sunrise."

"It's the original dinner date!" Paul cried, laughing, standing up as he rode along. He howled like a wolf on the prowl, prompting Dwayne to roar back, and Marko to cry out in solidarity. Only David was silent. Ruby prodded their mental link and got the mental version of call waiting. David was busy, plotting or thinking. Or mentally jacking off; one couldn't tell.

Ruby sank back behind Marko, holding tighter. Things seemed to be okay for the moment, but would they hold up after the hunt?

There was certainly a party going on at the beach. You could see the light through the forested area that ran along between the main road and the access road, a roaring bonfire and some paper lanterns strung along for the beach goers to see their beers. David waved a hand towards the other side of the access road and the Boys followed, parking their bikes and killing the engines. They met in the circle of bikes.

"Dwayne, scout the far edge and see how many are at the waters' edge. Paul, stay with Ruby. Marko, with me." David's voice was far lower then any humans' hearing range. Ruby shivered. She could smell the hunger of the boys, her own hunger, and the hot blood on the other side of the gravel road. She repeatedly licked her lips, as though they were already smothered in blood.

"Wow girl, you've got it really bad." Paul sat on a wind-battered log.

"Hungry..." Ruby managed as her fangs descended of their own volition. She was shaking terribly.

"Shit." Paul leapt up and clapped a hand over Ruby's mouth, his other arm around her body. David, Marko and Dwayne were already down at their respective scouting points. "Just chill girl, not too much longer now. I promise. D and Marko are getting take out."

"Hungry." Ruby's voice was strained.

A whistling sound; the flap of wings. Dwayne dropped from the trees. "None down at the water." He reported back. "What's with Ruby?"

"She's losing it, man." Paul's gripped tightened as Ruby began to reach out, to break free.

"Damnit. I saw Marko up in a fir near the bonfire, no sight of D."

"HUNGRY." Ruby's voice rose louder behind Paul's fingers.

"I know sweetie." Dwayne patted her head, at a loss just like Paul on what to do.

"There's maybe ten, not more then 12." Marko leapt down from another tree. "Ruby?" he hurried over, grabbing her hands.

Dwayne looked at the smaller Boy. "Where's David?"

"He was right in the road behind me." Marko frowned, looking around for the leader.

"Please!" Ruby cried desperately. She was fighting so badly it now took Paul and Dwayne to hold her back.

"Sweetheart! Listen! It's Marko!" Speaking while attempting to hold her face to make her look at him, Marko tried to get through. "We're gonna get you food, I promise. I'll just go get one of the loner ones, bring him right back and you can kill..."

"No." a deadly voice shot from the tree branch above them. Three faces turned upwards, Ruby still staring helplessly towards the party. "When I say let go you will release Ruby. Understood?" David was already in beast mode, his eyes glowing red-yellow in the dim light.

"David, she'll scare them! And someone will get free!"

"You will release her when I say to." There was no room for argument in David's tone. He dropped down soundlessly in front of the four vampires. Marko backed off to Dwayne's side as David came right up to Ruby. Ruby struggled against the arms holding her back, fangs fully descended.

"Ruby." David spoke directly to her mind. Her struggling started slowly to cease until she met her eyes with his. The blue had given way to orange-yellow, the paleness glowing like a cat's eyes. She stopped moving, only seeing David now.

"David..." Marko whispered, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Release her." Paul and Dwayne slowly took their arms from Ruby, hands releasing her. David's hand came up and cupped the side of her face.

Ruby felt the power in his hands, felt their bond sing. The link was wide open, as though she was an arcade game and he was at the joystick. He was showing her how to kill, how to feed though mental images and his own memories. Stepping off to her side, hand still on her cheek, gaze still burning as hotly as hers was on his. " ** _Vado quod epulum parvulus._** " The words shot through their mental link and Ruby knew them. Knew what David was telling her to do.

She shot off through the trees, over the gravel road and into heart of the party. Behind her, the sound of wings pierced the night.


	8. Santa Cruz, CA | 1987

Party-goers shot left and right as Ruby burst through the trees, in full frenzy mode. Hair streaming behind her she emerged like a demon from a circle of fire. Snarling, snapping, talons gleaming. Around her the Boys took down prey, one by one. Necks snapped, gashes bitten into flesh, blood spilled. Paul took down two girls at once. Dwayne took down a muscular jock that was probably Chet.

Yet, Ruby still had not taken prey. They darted past her as her hunger blinded her. So much blood yet too confused on how to capture it. She stumbled after a screaming girl in a bikini. Wasn't she supposed to automatically just have the prey fall into her hands? Ruby worsened as her gaze went red, hazing everything in her sight line.

"Childer." David's voice brought part of her mind back. "Over here." Where was David? Ruby kicked a body from her path, a sickening crunch revealing she'd probably broken the ribs postmortem. "This way. Come."

Following David's voice like a bloodhound does scent, she made her way past the carnage of the other Boys. Very few of the party-goers were left now. The Boys certainly worked quickly. The scent of charred flesh flew into her nose. Ah, cleaning up after themselves.

"Ruby..." David purred. Finally Ruby locked onto him and ran. He was at the edge of the lights, holding a screaming girl by the hair, her arm bent up behind her back. He was grinning, blood staining the stubble on his jaw. Ruby stopped, her vampiric senses locking onto the screaming mass of flesh. "Fetch childer."

David let the girl go and the girl did not disappoint, taking off in a dead run directly towards the water. Ruby tackled her from behind, taking her down 20 feet from the surf. David watched on as his childer snapped the girl's head back, rendering her paralyzed. The girl no longer struggled, barely able to breathe, her spinal cord useless.

"That's it Ruby. Be one of us." David's voice whispered on the night air that breezed past Ruby's ear as she sunk her fangs into the tender skin of the girl's neck. Hot blood fed by fear and fight for life flooded into her mouth. The force of the final act of change hit Ruby like a semi-truck but she held on. She drank and drank feeling the warmth fill her and spread through her body. She felt her heart almost begin to beat again, fed on the life force of this dying girl.

"Release her Ruby. Withdraw." David was standing over her now. The waters of the Pacific crashed over Ruby and her victim, swirling in eddies around David's boots. "Withdraw childer. You must. There's nothing left."

With a screaming roar, Ruby tossed the corpse from her. Blood streamed from her lips, slashed on her mouth like crimson lipstick. A stream down her neck and chest, staining the shirt she wore. The body was pulled by the undertow towards the ocean as Ruby watched, gasping for unneeded air.

David smiled like a proud parent. "You did beautifully, just like I expected you would." Strange praise for taking a life. Ruby felt no remorse, no guilt; she had taken life to keep her own. Such power.

"Sire..." She looked up at David, eyes wild. The change was completing, the Gift taking hold.

David leaned down, taking Ruby's face in his gloved hands. Their mouths met hotly, as hot as the spilt blood. Ruby kneeling in the surf, David bent over to reach her. They tasted each other as well as the blood, tongues dancing together. David tasted the last of Ruby's innocence leave her, shaking him to the core. It was something one tasted maybe once in a lifetime...

"RUBY!" Marko screamed, breaking David and Ruby apart mid-kiss. "NO! How could you!" Running full force, Marko slammed his outstretched hands into David, knocking him away from Ruby.

"Marko!" Dwayne called, running after him. Paul followed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Marko, don't start." David warned, voice low.

"You're fucking stealing my girlfriend, you asshole! You took her with you, telling us you'd bring her back safe and sound and you brought her home dead! With your blood in her!" Marko was going berserk, throwing anything he could find at David. David backed up, only to move away from the projectiles.

"Bud, it's not like that!" Paul called, trying to grab Marko's arms. Marko dodged and picked up a large piece of driftwood. It was then that every one noticed the end pointed at David was sharpened. Like a stake.

"Marko." David spoke; Ruby could feel him trying to use his bond to get Marko to stop.

"Marko!" Paul and Dwayne cried, trying to tackle him. Marko just snarled, stepped past them and started on a dead run, the makeshift stake aimed at David's chest.

"NOOOO!" Ruby's scream echoed back off the trees, the cliffs, and the very waters of the ocean. Marko stopped dead in his tracks, and all four Boys turned to face Ruby. With a snarl, Ruby took down Marko bodily, knocking the wood from his hands. Pining him on his back in the sand, her hands closed around his neck, talons digging in. Marko struggled, hissing and snarling.

"Ruby!" Dwayne shouted. Both he and Paul started towards the lovers, to break them apart. David roared and stopped them in their tracks.

"He stole you from me Ruby!" Marko snarled out his words as Ruby's choke hold tightened on him.

"You tried to kill my Sire!" Ruby spat back, eyes blazing.

"Ruby release him. You cannot kill him." David's gloved hands closed over hers, forcefully prying her grip from Marko's throat. He was frightfully stronger then her, could have snapped her fingers. Ruby snarled but found David was forcing her release. Her last talon came free and David hauled her off Marko. Ruby stumbled, David pushing her behind him. His hand shot out to Marko, in an offering of peace. Marko spat at him and kicked David's hand away.

"You've turned her against me David."

"Marko... bud..." Paul tried to bring his own version of peace but Dwayne silenced him with the shake of his head.

"She acted of her own accord Marko. If I had been you, she would have done the same thing." David held out his hand again. "You're right. I could have told her to attack you. But you know me Marko. I would never ever turn against you, never turn Ruby against you. You know deep down I'd never do that to my own pack brother. You know I did the only thing I could, took the only choice I had. Now we go from here. Together as a pack. Or divided. It's your choice."

Time stood still as Marko stared at David's hand. None of the Boys spoke, moved or breathed. Ruby's hands were clenched into fists, her talons digging into the flesh of her palms.

Finally Marko took David's hand and was quickly pulled to his feet. "I'm sorry David. It's just... I... she... she's..."

"I understand Marko." David's compassion showed through again as he clasped his pack brother in a half hug of understanding and comfort. Marko choked a bit, now far from his vampire form, back to his human side. He quickly rubbed the sleeve of his jacket against his eyes. "We will talk back home."

"Yeah." Marko nodded, not really looking at anyone. "Ruby?" No response. "Ruby?"

The Boys turned and found their sister gone.  
  
***

David dropped from the dark sky, his coat settling around him like folded wings. He hadn't needed to fly far; with her shields shattered, he'd tracked her internal monologue up under the railroad bridge that crossed the San Lorenzo.

"Ruby." He didn't need to speak loudly, she'd hear him. But she didn't answer. Cursing, David jumped back in the air and glided closer to the bridge. She was wedged in between some of the crossbeams that hung under the tracks. "Ruby, running off isn't the answer."

"Yes it is. If I'm not there, there's no problem between you and Marko."

David sighed, looking for a place to sit. There wasn't any. Grabbing some of the steel bars, he held on and dangled. "Ok this wasn't a comfortable choice."

"You stole it from the movie."

"What?"

"The movie. Remember? The train scene."

"Oh. I wondered why it seemed familiar. Of course, I didn't originally do it."

Ruby let a smirk slip. "Kiefer fell a few times. Good thing they had harnesses on."

"I could just hang upside down you know."

Ruby cocked a brow. "Oh that would so go unnoticed." Pulling her feet back she made a bit of room for David to sit.

"Thank you." Dropping down, he leapt up onto the beam. "As I was saying, running off is not a choice, childer."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. And no, don't bother, I can hear your thoughts."

"Damn it." Ruby grimaced.

"I told you to keep practicing your shielding."

Ruby frowned more. "I do. But it wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind tonight. And besides, you were so deep in your thoughts I figured you wouldn't hear mine."

"I was thinking about you." David confessed.

"What?"

David shifted uncomfortably, but Ruby couldn't tell if it was the wooden beam or his thoughts that were the cause. "You felt it when we kissed."

"I felt a lot of things. None of which I'm really proud or happy about right now."

"No. Yes. Wait. I meant something else."

"What?" Ruby drew deeper into the crevice.

"I'm not going to do it again Ruby. You know the loss you felt when Jeremy died?"

"Oh god, please don't bring my brother up right now!"

"No, it's the feeling. Bear with me. It's the only thing I know to liken it to, to get you to understand." David picked at his glove. "Remember how I told you I saw you, hiding, when Austin was killing your brother." He turned and looked right in her eyes. "I vowed if I ever found you I wouldn't lose you again."

Ruby's brow furrowed. "I don't understand, David."

"Something about you, something in you. I can see things, well, feel them about people. I don't think it's exactly a vampire power; I did it a lot before I was turned. Maybe it's gut instinct. But there was something about you and I let it slip through my grasp. When Marko brought you over in the bar back in Los Angeles... I swear my heart skipped a beat and it hasn't beaten in over 100 years Ruby."

"So you're saying you're glad you made me a vampire? Or that you want me for something, some purpose you don't even know yet?"

"No."

"Then what David."

"I think I'm in love with you Ruby." The confession was barely whispered.

Ruby's jaw fell open. "Oh no."

David looked at his hands folded in his lap. "Yeah, tell me about it. I realized finally what it was, when you were dying. I guess I tried to deny it, or ignore it, or make it into something else. Especially because of what you and Marko share. And now it's all exploded in my face, and you're mine on a level Marko can't have you, and I want it all to go back...

"No you don't." Ruby looked at him. David paused, words still on his lips. "You don't want it to go back. I felt whatever we share, the link, it sang when you kissed me. In a way that's never happened between Marko and I."

"It was probably just the bond."

"No David. Stop it. If you're professing love for me, just do it and stop trying to find a way to admit but say it's not your fault. And you can't hide it because I know what I felt... it's still in me... ringing in my head."

David looked out over the river. "Ok. I'm in love with you Ruby. More then likely have been since I saw you. Every bit of me wanted to point you out, because of what you witnessed. That's what I should have done. Leave no witnesses. But I didn't. What you don't know is what I did after that night."

"What did you do, David."

"I broke off with Austin's pack. They weren't my own in the first place; I tagged along because I knew I'd be safe and have shelter and hunt, instead of scraping by like I was before I'd met them. I ditched and rode back up to the gas station. It was days later but your scent was still there. I tracked you back to a house. I lived in the goddamn woods, watching your house, watching you come and go, watching you grieve and go on."

"You were the thing that haunted the old mine. The one the middle school kids said was a ghost."

"More then likely. I remember an old cave, a lot of it's hazy now except the parts involving you." Ruby smirked. "What?"

"That mine was a popular make out spot. And when you took it over, the junior high kids had no place to make out."

"Lovely."

"My dad found a cougar, or at least the remains of one once, out on one of the acres. It was shredded he said. Was that you?"

"Living off animals was pretty much the only blood supply I had. It is seriously no way to live."

Ruby rubbed her arms, shivering. "Then why did you do it?"

"I was afraid Austin had seen you. And I wanted to make sure you weren't attacked. Plus I felt responsible for you, because I'd seen you. I knew what you'd seen. If it had been found out you survived, they would have killed me for breaking the laws."

"You said back in L.A. that all these years you didn't know if I was alive or not."

"Partially true."

Ruby thought for a moment. "You were forced out. I remember the mine had a collapse about a year before I left home." David nodded.

"Yeah, so much for a safe haven. By then I'd never seen Austin, not even a scent of another vampire in that town. And I was really sick of feeding off animals. The cave in was the last straw. I hit the road and came down here and created the Boys. Tracked Austin's pack and you know the rest."

"I only know you paid them back."

David sighed. "You want details?"

"It's only fair, isn't it?"

"Be careful what you wish. But you're right. We tracked them to LA, and most of the pack had been picked off. Probably by the Bloods, the ones who attacked us. They don't take kindly to non-affiliated packs. Anyway, Austin was still bigger and stronger then me, but the Boys made quick work of the few left. As for Austin, I took him down myself. I ate his heart, Ruby."

"A few weeks ago I'd be disgusted. But something in me recognizes that as an acceptable victory."

"Hm. I wonder if you have access to my knowledge, or it's passed down through the blood. I'm surprised you understand that." David removed a pack of Camels from an inner coat pocket, lighting one. "I made up the bit about paying us back, because I wanted you to come home with me. Us. And it wasn't hard, really, you falling head over heels for Marko. Although that was never part of my plan."

"It burned you. Knowing I was with Marko."

"I pushed it down, not understanding what I felt. Up until tonight I still didn't get it. I'm stubborn; we all know that. But there's not a hell of a lot of room for love in the vampire world. It's not a common thing. Attachments are different, because we last forever when the world comes and goes, and literally dies around us. That's why love wasn't on my mind." He exhaled a long stream of smoke.

"The kiss told you what it was."

"Bingo."

Ruby sighed. This ran way deeper then it should, far longer, and far greater. And she wasn't prepared to handle this on top of being a new vampire. "I don't know what to do, David. I can't hurt Marko... but I already did. I just... when he was running at you with that driftwood, all I could see was he was trying to hurt you, and my blood boiled and I tackled him. I would have killed him."

"I know."

"And I didn't care. That's what scared me. I love Marko and I would have strangled him, torn him to bits, and not cared."

"That's a big reason why vampires make childer. Partially to protect them. And when one is killed, you can make several more to replace it." David took a long pull from his cigarette. "I never agreed with that. It's selfish. I was telling the truth when I said I've never made a childer. And I never ever thought about making you one, even when I knew Marko would eventually want to bring you over. I feel sick from all this confusion, because usually it's so clear. A to B. No need to question or plan or plot. You were an upheaval to our lives, but a good one so we adjusted. And you were creating what we were unable to."

"Sire, what do we do?"

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure it's worth mentioning."

Ruby took the smoke from his mouth and took a pull, coughing at first. "I haven't had one of these in weeks." David removed another and lit it. "Tell me your idea."

"We still have that house in town. The one we used during the movie. The renters in there now are moving out soon and I was going to have to find some new ones. What if you and I moved in there?"

"What the hell?"

"No no, not in a shacking up sense girl! In a sire-childer sense. I have a lot to teach you. And I really don't like the others interfering. It really pisses me off, and while some of it is just my nature another part is you are my creation and I need to be able to teach you what I feel you need to know to survive. Without a whole bunch of opinions and interference."

"You were pretty mad at Marko telling me about how killing gets to you after a while."

"Yes, that's a prime example. It gets to Marko because he never learned to separate his humanity from his vampiric nature and not get it muddied. It's why he suffers some days. Nothing terribly wrong with it, but it's just a hell of a way to exist. I can teach you to cope, to separate, to understand why you do what you do."

"Marko's your childer too."

"Only partially. He's part Dwayne's. And he has free will on what he wants to learn. I offered but he only took bits and pieces."

"Oh. I'm different. Because I'm all yours."

"Pretty much."

"That's hardly fair."

"You have to give me a chance to teach you Ruby. Whether you use the knowledge in the long run or totally ignore it, it is my job. My right. If Marko had solely been mine, it would be the same way." David flicked the smoke away.

"So we go back and you tell them you're separating me, to teach me."

"That's the basic idea."

"Is there more to it?"

David looked at her. "You are with Marko. I will not interfere with that what so ever. Kissing you was a mis..."

"No it wasn't. It answered what you couldn't understand."

"I shouldn't have done it in front of Marko."

"No."

"See."

"It doesn't matter David. It's done. And you've not turned me against Marko. He was wrong about that."

"Then what?"

"You'll find out. I need to talk with Marko. Alone."

David nodded. "All right. We should be getting back. I'd have you practice flying but my bike is still down in the woods." He started to rise when Ruby's hand held him back. "What?" David turned, seeing Ruby looking at him, her hand against his chest. "What childer."

Ruby's hand slowly slid up his chest, along his neck and came to rest on his jaw, pulling him in towards her. Her mouth was still bloodied, her lips slightly parted. David swallowed then abandoned caution. Ravaging her mouth with his, he turned enough to dig his fingers in her hair, tangling the long strands around them. She was hot from the hunt under him, arching against his fingers.

Above them the express train's whistle sounded loudly. Again they broke apart, both gasping.

"You would have, wouldn't you." Ruby breathed.

"Yes." David admitted. Ruby bit her lip. "Apparently, if it's going to happen, it won't be right now. The interruptions are obviously meant to stop us from doing something we'll regret." David gathered her up against him and slowly descended to the sandy riverbank below. She was hard in his arms, and he hoped she didn't notice parts of him harder then his arms.

Instead of saying anything, she gently brushed against him before leaving his grasp. Sucking in a breath, David closed his eyes.

"Ok, now we know you inherited some of my teasing ability."

Ruby smirked, looking back over her shoulder at him. "Who said I didn't already know how to tease?"

"You're an exquisite torture, Ruby." David hurried to catch up.


	9. Santa Cruz, CA | 1987

"Boys!" David's voice echoed off the walls as he and Ruby descended into the belly of the cave's main room. Dwayne's head popped up from behind a book. "Meeting!"

"Nice kill Ruby! You took that girl down like a pro!" Paul appeared from behind the tool chest in the corner, clapping a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby smiled weakly at Paul.

"Not now Paul." David flicked away the remains of his cigarette. "Where's Marko?"

"Up in their room." Dwayne rose from the couch and crossed to the circular fountain where the others were clustered.

"I'll get him." Paul offered.

"No. Ruby can tell him this, it'll come easier from her I'm sure." David folded his arms behind his back. "I've decided to take my rights as a sire and train Ruby, separately."

"Wha?" Paul blinked.

Dwayne raised a brow. "Are you sure of this, David?"

"It's my right."

"I'm missing something here." Paul crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you mean by 'rights', D?"

"It's something you never had to face, Paul." Dwayne was looking at David as he spoke. "When a vampire makes another, they have rights to the creation."

"I'm not a creation." Ruby glared.

"That's the traditional wording, Rube." Dwayne still didn't look from David, who was staring back at Dwayne.

"Back the bike up. We're technically your creations, Marko, and me right? Where is all this training for us?"

"You're not strictly childer, you're equals. Sired from both Dwayne and I, and sharing the blood that runs in Marko's veins as well."

"Co-siring. Pack mate creation." Dwayne added.

"Oh." Paul relaxed. "And Ruby's not."

"Nope." Dwayne finally looked away from David. Directly at Ruby. "She belongs solely to David."

"And that's what I mean by rights." David said coolly. "And as such, as much as all of us are her brothers, and lover in Marko's case, you are all interfering."

"Am not!" Paul protested.

"Paul, not now." Dwayne's voice was low. Paul shut up. "What do you mean to do, David?"

"The renter's are moving out in two days. The house will be empty. It's enough of a separation, yet we can all meet to hunt without having to travel. The rest of the evening I can devote to her studies."

"And you're going to just lock her in the house for the day?"

"No, I'm staying in the house with her."

Paul's jaw dropped. "Oh dude... Marko is so not going to go for that! That's practically shacking up with Ruby! After that little incident, that's totally stealing a taken woman!"

"PAUL!" Dwayne snarled. Paul snapped to attention. David did nothing, remained calm. He stepped to Paul, and although inches shorter, stared the Lost Boy down.

"I am not stealing from anyone. I am taking my rights as a sire and doing my job to train my childer properly. Speak anymore of this "stealing" and you will find yourself with one severe sunburn. Understood?"

"Yes David." Paul was squirming, wishing to escape the gaze of their leader. "I'm sorry."

"Good." David released his mental hold and stepped back. "We'll move in two nights' time. Objections?" The last part was directed towards Dwayne.

"Answer my question, David." Dwayne's voice was still low. Ruby knew there had been mental communication between them but had no idea what. David's gaze flicked to Ruby, then back to Dwayne. Then he looked away towards the tunnel.

"Dwayne?" Ruby's stomach tightened. He knew.

"I have my answer, Ruby." Dwayne placed his book on the fountain. "I recognize the law."

"Um, ditto." Paul added, his voice quiet.

David was still staring at the tunnel. "Ruby, go to Marko." Pulling her coat tighter around her self, Ruby left the boys.

"Marko?" She almost wished they had a door to knock on. You couldn't knock on curtains, and these weren't sheer enough to see through.

"Yeah."

"Can I come in?" There wasn't an answer but Ruby knew Marko accented. She pulled the curtain back a bit and slipped in their room. He was sitting on the floor, his back against the bed. "Marko..."

"Ruby, I've been thinking. This is a really rough time. You having been gone so long, coming home a vampire... David's childer... and then I know it's not your fault entirely that you attacked me tonight. I shouldn't have threatened David that way. But I'm so... I love you so much and I thought what we have... had... would withstand anything." He hunched forward, his voice growing softer. "But now I don't know."

"Marko?" Ruby knelt in front of him.

"I love you Ruby. And maybe we're meant to be. And maybe we're not. And this isn't your fault or mine; this is a blow even a rock solid relationship would be stunned by."

"What are you..."

Marko looked up at her, his blue eyes soft and sad. "When you love something...someone, so fiercely like I love you and something this shattering happens, you have to set them free. It wouldn't be fair to hold you back."

"Hold me back? Marko. You're not holding me back. You never have. Do you think I'm in love with David?"

"David is clearly in love with you." Marko looked away for a moment, then back to meet her gaze. "I don't know if you are in love with him."

"If this is about the kiss."

"Ruby, I made peace with David because he's right. He didn't steal you. He hasn't stolen you. I'd much have you undead like the rest of us then in the ground and never able to see you again. No, I don't have to like the way it happened. But you didn't attack me because you love David; you attacked in defense of your creator. I was so upset and jealous I wanted to have David as the blame for losing you."

"You didn't lose me."

"Ruby..."

"Yes Marko?"

He looked up in her eyes. "I set you free."

"I don't understand Marko..."

"I set you free from me, from this relationship, to move forward. And if you come back to me, then it will be of your own free will."

"Marko no..."

"I know David's plans. Dwayne let me hear though him. And I know David is true to his word, training you out of his rights as your sire, and that this isn't because he wants you. But this will be too much for us, for you, to be tied to me and living apart. Your focus should be on your training, survival. Not on me."

"Marko." Ruby felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. The ache in her chest was making her dizzy, making the room spin. Marko gathered her into his arms as she buried her face in her hands. "No Marko, no. Please no. Don't break up with me."

"Honestly it's what is best for us. You're still Ruby, still the girl I loved. But you've had a major, major change now. You've got to discover yourself, your new life. And maybe I'm to be a part of this new life, maybe I'm not."

"I love David, but I'm not in love with him." Ruby rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. Marko nodded.

"I understand."

"You're my pack mate. You're part of my life still."

"Yes, I'm your pack mate forever. But I'm talking about being your lover."

"You... you want to break up because now I'm a vampire and you only knew me as a lover when I was human."

"If we're meant to be, you'll be back Ruby. But this is what's best for you, and for me, right now. It doesn't mean I don't love you, quite the opposite. I want what's best for you, I always have. And I don't want you to not know how to survive as a vampire. David is the one to teach you now. He can train you, baby. He's right. I never did quite grasp how to separate it all down. I'm still too human for my own good some nights." He rocked her, stroking her hair as she cried into his hands. "Yes, part of it is I don't know this new form of you. And it scares me, and makes me sad that I lost what I knew. Like I said, still have trouble grasping the separation of old life versus this life." His fingers traced the silver filament scars on her throat with feather touches.

"I'm still me, Marko."

Marko's smile was small, but the love was still in his eyes. "Yes. You're still my Ruby. And I love you."

"I love you Marko. So much." She wrapped tightly around him in a fierce hug, squeezing tightly until tears sprang to Marko's eyes.

"Then understand I'm letting go so you can begin this chapter fresh. The ties to your old life should be severed clean. None of them forced me to say this, to do this. I just know it's what's right in my heart."

"I don't want to, but I understand why... as much as it hurts."

"I know baby. I know." His fingers closed around one of the braids he'd put in her hair the first night they'd met. "I'll always be here for you."

***

Ruby sat on the floor, packing what she'd brought with her to the cave when she'd originally moved in and what she had collected since. A little over four years had flown past since she'd met the Boys in Los Angeles, but so much had happened, changed. Especially in the last three weeks. Now she was moving yet again. Not far, and not away entirely, but into yet another new life. The less she thought about it at this point the better. Her thoughts were muddy, and made her stomach twist into tight knots when she tried to truly think about it all.

She folded the last shirt, tucked it in with one of the books Dwayne lent her to read, and snapped the locks shut on the suitcase. The room was bare except the sleigh bed. Marko and Ruby had come to the decision that neither should have it and neither should use it. It was too much a part of the past now. Marko had packed his things off into a new cave up the tunnel.

"Ruby, we've got the stones ready." Marko popped his head into the cave. Even the curtains had been removed.

"All right. I'm finished." Ruby got to her feet and picked up the suitcase. She found Paul and Dwayne in the tunnel, four huge buckets of stones with them. She and Marko had also decided they should wall up the entrance of their room for now.

"Kind of a waste. We could make it a entertainment room." Paul sighed, handing stones to Dwayne who began to wall up the entry.

"Your room is already the entertainment room, bud." Marko smirked, doing his share of handing stones to Dwayne as well.

"Oh yeah!" Paul grinned. Ruby couldn't help but shake her head and smile, doing her part to stack the stones.

"David will be back in a half an hour to fetch you, Ruby." Dwayne noted, looking over his shoulder at her as he worked. "You ready?"

"Just gotta say goodbye to my roommates."

"I sure will miss you Ruby. But at least now I can walk around naked again!" Paul smirked.

"Oh please no!" Marko groaned.

"That was something I so did not miss." Dwayne growled, stacking stones faster. Ruby rolled her eyes. They made short work of the entryway, walling it clear to the top of the tunnel. Marko carried her suitcase into the main room, as Ruby and the other Boys followed.

"I got you a going away but coming back some day present!" Paul jumped ahead of them, pulling a box out of the empty fountain. He handed it to Ruby. Crudely wrapped in twine and newspaper. The comics.

"You didn't have to do that Paul." Ruby smiled and tore the wrappings off. It was a spray can of air freshener. Ruby held it up, brow raised. "I'm at a loss for words..."

"Girl, you're gonna be living with David. His feet stink!" Paul demonstrated, spraying the can and filling the immediate air with the cloying scent of flowers. All four started coughing. "See! It'll cover any funky smell!"

"Wow... I'm still at a loss for words... uh... thanks Paul." Ruby crammed the can back into the box and stuck it beside her suitcase. She hugged Paul, who thankfully didn't even attempt to cop a feel. Next was Dwayne, who gathered her up in a brotherly hug.

"We'll miss you around the cave, but we'll see you every night."

"I know. I'll miss sharing your book collection."

"Any time you need something to read, just ask." He smiled, letting her go. Ruby blinked as his voice entered her head. If anything goes wrong, all you need do is call me. I will hear you. I promise you have my word on that, Ruby.

"Thank you Dwayne."

Marko stepped forward and hugged her tightly to him. "Love you Ruby." He buried his face in Ruby's hair, breathing her in one last time.

"Love you too Marko." He let go slowly. "You need to talk, just let me know, ok?"

"Will do." His child-like grin spread over his face. There was a roar of a motorcycle above them.

"I think that's your ride, Ruby." Dwayne hefted her suitcase and handed it to her, as she tucked Paul's ever so thoughtful gift under her arm. "I don't think David's going to come down to get you."

"He sure is making this separation bit serious." Paul grumbled.

"It is serious, especially to David." Dwayne was certainly patient, much like a saint, with Paul. He lead them all up and out to the small wooden crossing that lead up to the bluff. "We'll let you go from here Ruby. I know it seems odd, but it's better this way."

"I'll see you all tomorrow night." Ruby tried to smile, but she had a hard time. This was getting serious. David had spent the last two evenings seeing the previous renters moved out and working on the house. Little had honestly been seen of him, and Dwayne had led the hunts in David's absence. She'd touched their link a few times, testing and he'd always answered her query immediately. But he wouldn't come back to the cave.

Ruby took an unnecessary deep breath and headed up the wooden steps, and up to the bluff. David was parked by the bottom of the staircase, the engine purring. David did not dismount, but held out some ties for her to lash the suitcase onto the back of the bike. He was silent and serious about this departure. Ruby didn't even test their link, just tied the suitcase on and mounted the bike behind him.

As her arms snaked round him, she was smacked through their bond with a wave of... lust? Blinking through the red haze she felt David shudder as hard as she did. He just shook it off faster then she. He gunned the motor and they sped off down the bluff towards town.


	10. Santa Cruz, CA | 1987

Ruby blinked as she watched David steer the bike right onto Riverside Avenue. They'd crossed the river and headed down again towards the beach. Making another right onto San Lorenzo, they drove on until it became East Cliff Drive.

"Where are we going David?" Ruby asked as the bike came to a stop.

"Home." He parked the bike and looked at her over his shoulder. Her puzzled expression garnered a smirk. "Look. I didn't tell you, and I certainly didn't tell the Boys, but I sold the rental house. You and I both know that if we'd moved in there, the Boys would have been over twenty-four seven and we'd never get anything done. So I sold it, took the cash and bought this nice two-bedroom just far enough away from the Boardwalk."

Ruby withdrew her arms from around David, having forgotten they'd stopped. She looked up the slightly sloped lawn to the small cottage with the weathered blue paint and white trim. It looked relatively cozy, more vacation rental then house. Turning a bit, she eyed the rest of the quiet street's houses; most were the same, a few larger family homes up towards the town, and smaller ones nearer the water.

"You're crazy, David. How are we going to blend in?"

David made a face then grinned. "You and me? Of course we'll fit in! Young newly wed couple with the wife attending the University and the husband who has a passion for motorcycles. Nothing uncommon about that!"

"Becoming a sire has made you lose it."

"Pfft. Look, we're not going to call that much attention to ourselves. Really. It would be so much different if the Boys and you and I were moving in. Paul alone would have the neighbors calling the cops at all hours of the night, peeping tom charges flying!" David shook his head.

"Um, ew." Ruby stuck out her tongue in distaste.

"Yeah. See. Like I said, we're just your average Mr. and Mrs. John Doe!"

"I'm not sure why you keep acting like we're married..."

"Better get used to the cover story, is all." David dismounted and helped Ruby off. "Now do I get to carry you over the threshold as well?"

Ruby saw the smirk and knew David was teasing. She gently elbowed his ribs just the same.

The cottage was charming and definitely cozy. A great room that comprised the kitchen and living area; worn furniture that David had probably gotten from the local junk stores made it seem even smaller then it really was. A TV! Ruby hadn't seen TV in ages! Working appliances filled the kitchen, not that they really needed them anymore. A short few steps into a narrow hallway and a door on either side revealed two modest bedrooms. At the end of the hall was a bathroom with a tub and shower stall decorated up in aged but clean white tiles. Everything in the house was a bit worn, but nice.

"You've been busy, David." Ruby murmured, fingering the towels in the bathroom.

David beamed his appreciation. "Thank you!" He took Ruby's elbow and led her back down to the bedroom on the right. "You can take your pick, but there's one feature I need to show you." He pulled the door closer. "These lock from the inside. I think you'll agree with me, we need locks right now." David wouldn't look at her, but Ruby knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah." She nodded slightly, looking away to the other bedroom. "I'll take the right."

David looked up and over at her, then nodded. "I'll get your stuff so you can settle in." He headed back outside to his bike. Ruby stepped into her bedroom and eyed the lock on the back of the door. There were two actually; a smaller one that was built into the doorknob, and a steel deadbolt above it that locked into the door jam. David was really serious. Ruby understood though. It'd been enough torture holding on to him on the ride here.

There was a nice full-sized bed with an off-white chenille bedspread that took up the majority of the room. The head and footboard were a dark wood that matched the dresser and set of drawers in the corner. A window looked out on the small backyard and beyond that to the river. David reappeared shortly with all her things and put them on the bed.

"I'm gonna pop down and get dinner. Anything in particular you want?"

Ruby shook her head, taking a seat on the bed. The mattress was springy but nice. "No. Surprise me."

David eyed her. "You okay, Rube?"

"It's just so different now."

"Yeah, a lot of it is. You miss them."

"Don't you?" Ruby looked up at David.

"Well, yeah, I do. You get used to the noise and having others around. And when it's gone, you notice for a while that it's gone. But there's no way in hell someone can ever get used to the stink of Paul's feet!"

The look of disgust on his face was so comical Ruby laughed till her sides ached. David smirked and joined in, then headed out for dinner. Ruby listened while the roar of his bike echoed off the houses and disappeared.

***

"Damn, that's what I forgot." David glowered as Ruby made him a plate of some paper towels.

"We can get some. No big deal." Ruby handed him a slice of pizza oozing gooey cheese cradled on his 'plate'.

"I thought I'd gotten everything." David sulked, devouring a hunk of pizza. Ruby pulled herself a slice of pizza from the box and settled on the couch. It tasted odd to eat; she really hadn't touched food since she'd made her first kill and somehow it seemed totally odd to be eating something solid. She munched thoughtfully, marveling in the textures.

David leaned over and grabbed another slice. "The Boardwalk closes at 2 tomorrow morning, so we'll head up around 2:15. Everyone should be gone by then."

"What's at the Boardwalk that early in the morning?"

"Enough empty space."

Ruby looked back over at him. "What? Why?" David just grinned.

"Oh you'll see."


	11. Santa Cruz, CA | 1987

"Take off your coat, it'll just be cumbersome." David directed, pulling his trench coat around his frame tighter and buttoning it. Ruby looked at him, but he gave no hint of noticing. He was eying the sky, the streetlamps that gave the parking lot artificial light. Ruby shrugged her coat off and draped it over the back end of the bike.

"David, what are we doing out here?"

David smirked. "Flying lessons. I think over here it's just dark enough. But it can't hurt to have some light." Ruby blanched paler then she already was.

"You're joking!"

"No I'm not."

"Why here!"

David tried to hide his exasperation, let his face settle into a mask of calm. He had to expect this; he was just as new to this childer bit as Ruby was to being a vampire. Remembering to be patient was key. "The sand is uneven and the noise of the water will distract you. The lamp posts will give you something to hold onto if needed."

Ruby worried at her lip with her teeth. "I'm going to fly?"

"You've seen me fly. You know you can fly. It just takes a bit of practice, some rudimentary lessons, and you'll be in the air, Rube." David took her hand and pulled her closer, just beyond the florescent circle of the parking lot light. Ruby felt him try to reassure her through their blood bond and let that calm the bats in her stomach.

"All right, if you say so."

David grinned and put her arms at her sides, tipped her chin up so it was parallel to the ground. "All there is to remember is you wanna go up think above your head. Going down, think below your feet. Left and right are obvious. You're in control of where you want to go always. Now, close your eyes."

Ruby's eyes widened. "What!"

David gave her a look. "Trust me. Close your eyes." He paused. "Childer." Ruby felt him tug on their bond; he always did that to make his point lately.

Sighing softly, Ruby closed her eyes. She wished she had her jacket so she could jam her hands in the pockets. There was no way this was going to work. She wasn't going to fly.

"Now, you hear the hum of the lights?"

Ruby concentrated a bit. The hum was low and steady but there. "Yes."

"Focus on it and go towards it."

Ruby cracked an eye and got a grumpy glare from David. "Fine, fine. Focusing." She moved her attention to the hum, blocking out the distant roar of the ocean rolling up onto the sand, the farther away noise of the cars still out this early in the morning. The hum of the electricity grew louder in her ears, growing until it was all she really heard. But she felt no closer, no nearer to the actual source.

"David, you've got to be on drugs. I'm not going to fly." Ruby opened her eyes and saw nothing but sky in front of her. The top of the street lamp was just to the left of her head; any closer and she would have cracked her skull on it. The ground was at least twelve feet below her feet. Yelping loudly in surprise, she grabbed the thick curved neck of the light and held on for dear life.

David crouched just a bit and leapt into the air, coming up fast beside her and hovering beside. "Ruby, relax, you did it! I told you; I fly, so can you!" Ruby whimpered and held tighter to the metal pole, legs dangling in the air. She heard David sigh softly, and come closer, his trench coat rippling in a breeze that did not exist. He took her hands and with a bit of gentle force, pried them off the lamp's neck.

Ruby scrabbled to try and regain her anchor, but David pulled her off and away, into the empty open air above the parking lot. "Childer." His voice was low, demanding of her attention. Ruby stopped fighting but refused to open her eyes. "Childer..." David spoke the word even lower this time, only so she could hear.

Opening one eye slowly, then the other, Ruby found herself in mid-air, hovering with ease. David held her hands, his arms stretched out just like hers, steadying her. Flying felt like being held in the air by an invisible hand. It really _was_ that simple.

"I told you." David smirked, reading her thoughts. "Now, test it out. Remember, controls are just like the video games in the arcade." With that, he released his grip on her hands and pushed off, leaving her. Ruby hovered there alone; blinking at first, then timidly leaned to the right. Her body moved right, drifting a bit along. She leaned left and went left. Tipping her chin up she rose higher into the air, high enough to look down on the parking lot and the tops of the streetlamps.

"Whoa..." From up here she could see the waves rolling in onto the beach in front of the Boardwalk. Cars traveling down the main drag. Houses, dogs in yards, lights on in windows.

"Neat, isn't it." David was suddenly up behind her, his voice breathed into her ear. Ruby shuddered.

"I can fly."

"Indeed." David drifted easily to stop in front of her, blocking the view of the ocean. "Come on." He took her hand in his gloved one and took off into the air, pulling Ruby along. She found her body fighting at first, unused to the tug of gravity, but soon she eased and relaxed, flying along with David.

They headed directly to the highest part of the Giant Dipper's track, where the state of California's flag flew right alongside the American flag. They still fluttered in a gentle breeze that was blowing in a storm off the ocean, snapping as the unseen wind that came along with the two vampires caught them up as well. David landed first, balancing with each boot on a board of the track and pulling Ruby down beside him.

"You've been up here before." Ruby watched him, her hair whipping around in the breeze. David tried to pull up his shields, but let it go. Ruby had already read the memories.

"Yeah, it's a nice view up here. Some place to get away and think sometimes." He let her go and sat down on the boards between the metal rails the coaster's cars rode on. Ruby sat beside him slowly, still watching him. David was gazing out to sea. They were quiet for a long time. David continued to gaze away as Ruby studied him in the darkness.

"Marko broke up with me." Her voice broke their silence, not very loud against the wind. David still did not look at her. Ruby turned her face and looked out in the distance. The waves continued to roll in and somewhere in the distance thunder rolled. Before the gift Ruby would have needed her coat. But now she didn't feel the cold.

"Will you have me, Ruby?" his words didn't drift off into the night on the wind but stayed there, lingering in her ear. "For whatever that means, where ever it takes us, whatever we become to each other."

Ruby touched her bond to David; it was singing as loudly, as hotly, as sweetly as it had when they had kissed the night of her first kill. He was as sincere as he would ever, could ever be. David had not stolen her from Marko, and had not forced the issue like he could have, being that he was her Sire now. Marko had given her up of his own volition. Ruby was free to make her own choice.

She reached over and tilted his chin up with her fingertips, making him look at her. There was hope and fear in David's blue eyes, and desperate naked desire as well. Ruby couldn't deny she felt the same about him. Gently, Ruby slid her fingertips up along his jaw, down the side of his throat then pulled him to her by the back of his neck.

David's mouth against hers was hot, his fangs down and sharp against her lips and tongue. Ruby kissed back as hungrily and possessively as David, which sent trills of enjoyment into her via their bond. After a long moment, David pulled away and pulled her close against him, arms wrapped tightly around her. She buried her face against his chest, breathing him in. David pressed his face into her hair and nuzzled, arms holding her tight to him. Ruby nipped his chest through his t-shirt sharply and he let his arms loosen a bit.

Ruby settled in against him, looking out at the Pacific over his arm while David stroked her hair.

"You're sure?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure, Sire."

THE END


End file.
